pokemonfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Capitulo 8: Un alma modificada. Eren vs Eren
Este es el octavo capitulo de Schwarzt de la Saga Schattenkrieger. Sinopsis En medio del atardecer de Luisiana, Haruka estaba sentada en la cima de un edificio observando de manera pasiva las vistas de luces de los edificios y carreteras que formaban la ciudad marleyana. Pero ella no se había concentrado únicamente en eso, sino lo que se sentía en su nuevo cuerpo. Por alguna razón se sintió incomoda, estrecha, como si quisiera mudar de piel como una serpiente, pero no es así. Ella movió su muñeca de lado a lado y sintió como se estrujaba la piel en los huesos como si fuera defectuoso. Claro, puesto que esto era un cuerpo falso, una marioneta humana para identificarse con las personas del mundo de los vivos, y ahora sentía que apenas era capaz de controlarlo con facilidad como lo hacia antes después de su combate contra los 2 Darkvaesners hace 2 semanas. Y ahora se sentía más débil. Haruka: Ya no me queda mucho tiempo... (dijo para si misma en voz baja) Puesto que ya no le quedaba demasiadas opciones para reanimar su cuerpo falso, ella no le quedaba más opción que salir de ella y ser un espíritu corriente vagando sin tener contacto con nadie excepto por Eren, pero está no podía ayudar más. Haruka: Tengo que hacer algo... Puesto a que el joven castaño aún dependía de ella para luchar contra los Darkvaesners cuando se le necesita, ella no podía hacer gran cosa para ayudarlo y perdiera este cuerpo y eso alertaría a los suyos desde su mundo, coas que no quería que sucediera. Luego ella echo un vistazo a una pequeña casa solitaria, alejado de los edificios, que tenía aspecto tradicional, no le quedaba otra que ir allí mañana. Haruka: Es hora de hacer un encargo. Mañana Eren caminaba bajando por las escaleras de su casa con el uniforme puesto listo para salir afuera al instituto. Una vez que salió a afuera respiro hondo y soltó el aire de la mañana antes de salir a caminar por la cera de su barrió. Habían pasado 2 semanas desde su ultima lucha contra los Darkvaesners del Instituto Reichstag y no había ninguno más desde aquel entonces tomándose unos días libres de 2 semanas y esperaba que esto siguiera así. Con poco tiempo, el joven Jäger llego a los pies de su instituto y rápidamente llega a su clase donde ve a todos sus compañeros. Thomas: Eh, Eren. Eren ladeo la cabeza para mirar a su amigo Thomas, y este le gestea con la mano. Eren: ¿Que tal, tío? Thomas: Bien, veo que has venido más temprano que antes, ¿no? Eren: Pues si, hoy soy un poco madrugador. Por cierto... (miro a su alrededor de la clase para buscar una cara conocida) ¿Donde está Haruka? Thomas: Oh, creo que se fue a hacer un recado y dijo que volvería dentro de poco. Eren miro de forma confusa al preguntarse que tipo de recado tenía que hacer ella en este momento. En algún lugar de Luisiana En medio del patio de una casa, un niño de unos 11 años con aspecto energético estaba jugando al béisbol y una niña con aspecto tímida estaba barriendo con la escoba a estas horas de la mañana. Niño: ¡Cuarto bateador, Zick Hämbert, se prepara para lanzar... y lanzamiento! (proclamo antes de lanzar la pelota en el aire para darle con la escoba) ¡Impresionante! ¡Tiene un holrang asesino! El trato de dar la pelota con la escoba pero falla en su objetivo y da un poco de vueltas. En cambio, su compañera, la niña mira a su compañero un poco tímida antes de responder. Niña: Zick, si no limpias, Gast se enfadará Zick: ¡Cállate, Erica! (regaña señalando la escoba a ella) ¿Cómo puedo limpiar si tengo miedo de Gast? Erica: ¿No limpiamos porque él da miedo? Zick: Estoy diciendo que no da miedo. (regaño mientras se acercaba a ella y se ponía detrás) Y en primer lugar, usted habla demasiado. (dijo como froto el cabello con el extremo de la escoba) Aunque estés más bajo que yo ... Erica: N-no, no es cierto. (gimió lloriqueando) ¡Pero si tengo tres años más que tu! Zick: ¡No de edad, nivel! ¡Estoy hablando de nivel! Entonces una mano agarro la parte de atrás de la escoba, sorprendiendo a ambos niños, quienes voltearon para mirar quien era. Ellos vieron de que se trataba de Haruka, vestida con el uniforme de instituto. Haruka: Veo que seguís con los vuestro. Zick: Oh, eres tu. (dijo rápidamente reconociendo a la chica) Poco después, Zick abre la puerta de la casa, siendo una tienda de medicinas y otras cosas viejas para comprar. En medio de esto estaba un hombre mayor de 2 metros con constitución fornido de piel blanca como si fuera de Noruega y vestía con un uniforme de encargado, que estaba cargando 3 cajas en sus manos hasta que ve a los niños. Gast: Eh, Zick, no es hora de abrir todavía- Entonces se fija con atención para ver a la joven peli negra entrar sin problemas adentro, y este la reconoció. Gast; Es la Señorita Imube. Por favor, espere un minuto, (dijo mientras se inclinaba cortes ante la joven asiática) que enseguida voy a despertar al jefe. Dame un segundo. Justo cuando termino la frase, otro hombre que paso por detrás, se dejo ver y escucho la conversación. Hombre: No hace falta, ya me he despertado solo. El jefe de la tienda suelta un gran bostezo, mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Aquel hombre parecía tener unos 39 años, con constitución musculosa, sin barba, y vestía con un traje viejo verde oscuro y un sombrero alemán que cubría casi todo su pelo gris. Hombre: Muy buenos días, Gast, Zick, Erinca, y... (termino deteniéndose frente a Haruka) bienvenida, Imube. (dijo antes de sonreír a ella) Precisamente, ayer mismo recibí un pedido del Mundo Geistelige. Dime, ¿que vienes a buscar hoy? Después de esta presentación, Haruka procedió a explicar al dueño de la tienda con el nombre de Erick Nottingham, sobre las cosas que tenía que comprar hoy, mientras el analizaba los datos en su cuenta. Erick: Una barra de combustible de repuesto para un comunicador espiritual y... Oh, ¿de qué rango? Haruka: El más barato.Y sesenta botellas de Soma Fixer. Esto podría no ser de mi incumbencia, pero usar demasiado de eso es malo para tu salud. Si te alineas demasiado con tu cuerpo falso, será un infierno cuando lo dejes. Haruka: Lo se muy bien, pero siento que la unión de mi espíritu con este cuerpo se está debilitando poco a poco. (explico antes de levantar un codo y sentir una sensación de incomodidad en ella) Hay a veces en la que me cuesta incluso moverme. Erick: ¿Quieres un chequeo? Te daré un buen trato. (pregunto con una sonrisa picara y tono infantil) Haruka: No, gracias. (contesto molesta por la perversión del hombre) El hombre se desanimo un poco al perder la oportunidad de al menos de ver de cerca el cuerpo de Haruka. Haruka: Por cierto, ¿ha llegado el artículo que he pedido? Erick: Si. ¡Erica, (llamo a la niña) ve a buscarla en el almacén! Erica: Sí. (dijo de alegría mientras iba al desván) Erick: Recuerda que dice "Nuevos Productos" en la caja. Desván ''' Ella entro en el desván, viendo muchas cajas por todas partes, aunque ella solo buscaba una única. Erica: A ver, Productos Nuevos, Productos Nuevos... Instintivamente, ella encuentra una caja alejada del resto, y pensó que sería la que menciono Erick. Ella abre la caja y ve que estaba vacía, salgo que había un único contenido, siendo un pequeño objeto envuelto en un trapo. De vuelta donde estaban los demás, la niña entrega el objeto a la ex guerrera, quien lo inspecciona durante un momento antes de dirigirse hacia el dependiente con una mirada dudosa. Haruka: ¿Éste era el único tipo que podías conseguir? Erick: No digas eso. Incluso me costo un tiempo en conseguirlo. Es EL segundo más popular. Pero más importante... (añadió, como Haruka hizo una copia de seguridad) Creo que no podrás seguir ocultándolo por mucho tiempo más... (dijo en voz grave) Haruka: Lo se. '''Instituto Ya devuelta, la ex guerrera Geseiger entra en la clase, llamando la atención de todos y está la saluda como una persona normal. Haruka: Hola a todos. Thomas: Hola a ti también, Haruka. ¿Donde has estado? Haruka: Tuve que hacer unos recados. Por cierto... (dijo mientras se acercaba a Eren) ¿Eren, te importaría salir afuera para pedirte algo? El joven castaño entrecerró vagamente sus ojos de aburrimiento, al pensar de que se trataba realmente la petición de la chica. Eren: Oye, no creo que esto sea un buen momento para esto, tenemos clase aho- El no pudo terminar la frase, cuando ella le agarro fuertemente de la mano y lo arrastro fuera de la clase. Eren: ¿¡P-pero que haces!? El no pudo recibir respuesta cuando salieron de allí, ganando miradas confusas de sus compañeros. Thomas: ¿Que tendrán? Ya por el pasillo, Haruka continuo arrastrando a Eren, haciendo caso omiso a sus llamadas y finalmente se libra del agarre. Eren: Oye, ¿¡que te pasa!? (espeta molesto) ¿Por que me arrastras hasta aquí? Si es por el asunto de un Darkvaesner no puedo salir ahora. Haruka: No te preocupes, no hay ningún Darkvaesner. Solo es para darte la solución que necesita para tus tareas de clase en caso en que aparezca un Darkvaesner. El castaño miro un poco confuso a la chica y no entendía lo que quería decir, pero no recibió otra explicación cuando ella había empezado a caminar por las escaleras. Haruka: Vamos. El frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada y de malas ganas la siguió. Afuera Haruka: Ten. (dijo como tendió la mano para entregarle una especie de expendedor rectangular) Eren: ¿Que es esto? (pregunto inspeccionando el objeto) Haruka: En este expendedor se haya unas píldoras especiales formadas en el Geistdelige creadas a partir de almas artificiales que posee los cuerpos de un cuerpo sin alma, por ejemplo un cadáver. Una vez que te hayas tomado una de esas píldoras tu alma saldrá de tu cuerpo como Schattenkrieger, tal como mi amuleto y mientras tanto, el alma que contiene la píldora poseerá tu cuerpo y ocupará tu lugar. Eren proceso toda la información en su mente llegando a esa conclusión, y eso le parecía absurdo y de locos. Eren: Espera, ¿quieres decir que un alma de esas poseerá mi cuerpo para ocupar mi lugar en las clases? (pregunto sin creerselo) Haruka: Así es. Esto es lo que tenemos. Eren: ¿Y espera que haga eso? (protesto no muy convencido de hacerlo) Haruka: No tendrás más remedio que hacerlo si aparece un Darkvaesner hay afuera, mientras tu estas aquí. (espeto elevando su tono) El chico no dijo nada como empezó a inspeccionar el expendedor. Haruka: Tan solo tienes que tragarte una y esperar a que salgas de tu cuerpo y así dejaras al alma sustituta en tu cuerpo para que haga el trabajo. Eren: Oye... (dijo, llamando la atención de la chica) Aquí pone "Caramelos del alma", parece muy infantil para el mundo en que vienes, y ¿que pinta tiene el pato? No sabia que gustara eso. Entonces, la expresión neutral de Haruka cambio a un poco de rabia por lo que dijo Eren de ella como una de esas chicas que les gusta esas cosas bonitas. Haruka: ¿¡Pero que insinúas!? (espeto ofendida) No quería que me diera un bote así, pero el dueño de la tienda me lo dio así. Eren: ¿Dueño de la tienda? La expresión rabiosa de Haruka disminuyo y fue reemplazada por una tensa y perpleja por lo que dijo. Eren: ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Lo compraste en una tienda? Haruka: Olvida eso... (respondió sin tener que decir excusa) Eren: ¿Dices que esto fue hecho en tu mundo y lo conseguiste en una tienda de aquí? ¿Que es todo esto? (pregunto con sospecha) Ella estaba un poco tensa para hablar y sabía que el silencio no iba a durar demasiado. Ella recordó las palabras de Erick sobre que no podría ocultarlo por más tiempo y algún día tenía que decírselo. Ella quería decirle lo que iba a pasar a parte de su responsabilidad como guerrero sustituto pero no quería arriesgarse a que se metiera en problemas con ellos, pero tampoco quería ocultarle más secretos. Con una respiración onda miro finalmente a Eren. Haruka: Escucha, se que tienes varias preguntas, pero no puedo contestarlas ahora. Tomate la píldora. (pidió en voz suave) Eren miro por un momento los ojos de la chica asiática peli negra antes de asentir en señal de derrota. El traslado el expendedor al borde de los labios y luego abre la boca. Una vez abierta mete una de las píldoras al interior, que pronto fue cayendo por la garganta hasta terminar en el estomago. Una vez hecho, Eren sintió un extraño hormigón en su cuerpo como si sintiera mareado y como si quisiera salir. Entonces, el alma del chico salió del cuerpo en forma de Schattenkrieger, mientras el cuerpo inerte quedo tendido en una barandilla. Eren: ¡He salido de verdad! (dijo sorprendido para si mismo) Haruka: Si eso te sorprende, esto no es nada. (indico señalando con su dedo al cuerpo de Eren) El alma sustituta ya habrá tomado posesión de tu cuerpo. Entonces el cuerpo inerte de Eren comienza a levantarse lentamente, sorprendiendo al joven Schattenkrieger excepto a Haruka, quienes ven como el cuerpo se puso de pie frente a ellos y pronto se presento con una sonrisa divertida (no muy propio de Eren) con una mano en la frente (saludo militar) Cuerpo de Eren: Encantado, mi nombre es Eren Krieger... El verdadero Eren miro de forma flipada y un poco avergonzado a su propio yo, viéndose como una versión friquí de él, mientras el continuaba con lo suyo. Cuerpo de Eren: Mi lema favorito es "A quien madruga, Ymir le ayuda". Eren: ¿A quien madruga, le ayuda quien...? Haruka: Bueno, no creo que sea tan perfecto, pero es todo lo que hay, ¿que te parece? Eren: ¿Que "que me parece?" ¿¡Que coño es eso!? (grito quejándose mientras señalaba a su cuerpo) ¡No se parece nada a mi, joder! Entonces suena el móvil de Haruka, y ella lo coge, ignorando los quejidos del chico castaño y comprueba que hay una señal de Darkvaesner cerca. Haruka: Démonos prisa ahora. Hay un Darkvaesner acechando por aquí cerca. Tu deja al alma sustituta allí, que se encargue de las clases. Eren: ¿Qué? ¿Pero tu estas loca? (grito aún quejándose) Haruka: Venga, no te preocupes, ya veraz que no se darán cuenta. (dijo como empezó arrastrar a Eren fuera del campo) Eren: P-pero... Oye, yo, ni se te ocurra saltarte las clases, ¿entendido? El alma sustituta del cuerpo de Eren gestea en señal de despedida con la mano mientras sonreía amablemente a los 2 a medida de que se alejaron más. Cuerpo de Eren: Tu tranquilo, mi amo. Vete sin miedo. Una vez que se hayan ido del todo, de repente cambia su mirada amable y cordial por una más fría y decidida. Alma sustituta: Hasta nunca... Kiosco Nottingham Erick paseaba por el desván donde se habían cogido las píldoras para Haruka y de repente vio una caja suelta, siendo donde las había encontrado Erica, pero lo único que le llamo la atención fue lo que ponía en ella: Defekte Produkte (Productos Defectuosos.) Erick: Oh no. Vaya hombre. (dijo mientras se inclinaba en ella) Un minuto después Zick: Mira de cerca. ¿Qué dice? Léelo Erica: ¿En... buen estado? (pregunto confusa sin entender algo) Después del descubrimiento reciente, todos se habían reunido frente a la caja que provocó la confusión de la niña para discutir el problema. Con su habitual mal humor, Zick regaña a Erica, que no es ni siquiera capaz de leer correctamente. Zick: Bienes defectuosos, Dije "Bienes defectuosos!" ¡Acabas de vender a un cliente un producto mal hecho! (culpo mientras señalaba un dedo a ella) Ella bajo la cabeza más deprimida, y este se le acerco para hacerle coscorrones en el pelo. Zick: Te voy a dar unos azotes por ser tan tonta. (regaño mientras hacia más daño a ella) Erick: Vamos, vamos. No os peleéis. (dijo poniendo orden) Una vez que se calmaron los 2, el hombre de 2 metros reviso la nota que ponía información sobre la píldora que podía ser un problema. Gast: Pero, esta píldora probablemente traerá problemas. Erick: Es verdad. En cualquier caso, tenemos que dar caza cuanto antes. (asintió en razonamiento a él) Quién sabe lo que podría hacer. Patios de Instituto El alma intrusa que se había metido dentro del cuerpo de Eren había empezado a hacer flexiones de piernas para ponerlo a prueba. Habían pasado 2 minutos desde que se metió en este cuerpo y se sentía como si quisiera ponerlo a prueba. Después de hacer estiraciones de movilidad, se dedico a poner a prueba su fuerza. El se elevo un poco frente de una barrera, y de una patada logro hacerle un hueco en ella. Totalmente satisfecho por está fuerza, no pudo evitar sonreír contento. Alma intrusa: Muy bien, esto funciona de maravilla. Por fin tengo un cuerpo en marcha. Ahora soy libre. Entonces su alegría fue interrumpida cuando el profesor de kendo hizo acto de presencia por casualidad y vio al estudiante de pelo castaño frente a la barrera destrozada. El estaba a varios metros cuando vio a Eren por casualidad. Profesor: Oye, chico, ¿que estas haciendo? El no le presto atención alguna y siguió mirando abajo sin decir ninguna palabra. Profesor: Oh, eres tu, Eren, ¿que haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Que le ha ocurrido a la barrera? ¿Fuiste tu, verdad? (acuso mientras señalaba su shinai hacia Eren) En eso, el alma dentro del cuerpo de estudiante, presto un poco de atención y luego comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él con las manos sobre los bolsillos, sin decir palabra, aunque miro de forma vacilante al adulto, cosa que le molesto. Profesor: ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Que pretendes? (pregunto en el temor por la actitud de Eren) El comenzó a caminar más rápido con la vista al frente sin temor en sus ojos como un robot y cada vez cerraba la distancia sobre él. Sintiéndose amenazado, el profesor blandió su shinai, pero de un salto, evito la hoja de bambú y se elevo a varios metros por encima del profesor y aterrizo en un tejado cercano. El profesor miro con gran perplejidad y terror lo que hizo el joven para llegar hasta tan lejos y no podía creer. Profesor: P-pero, ¿cómo? Alma intrusa (en su mente:): ¿Sorprendido, profesor? Parece que está a punto de mojarse los pantalones. (comento con una sonrisa pícara) El dio unos botes, mientras el profesor cae sobre sus rodillas al suelo totalmente flipado y aterrado al mismo tiempo, y luego Eren da otro buen salto hacia otra parte del instituto. Clase Ya era hora del almuerzo. Todas las chicas y chicos comienzan su almuerzo antes del recreo, y entre ellas, Ayame era la única entusiasmada por está hora. Ayame: Por fin es hora de almorzar. (exclamo con alegría) Loussie: Ya lo creo que si. Por fin veo a watashi Ayame disfrutar de su comida. (dijo mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de su cuello) Ayame: Tu como siempre, estás entusiasmada con todo lo que hago, ¿no? Loussie: Bueno, no es que esté tan entusiasmada como tu sobre esto, pero me alegro de verte feliz así. La chica rubia suelta unas risitas un poco incomoda por la actitud de una de sus compañeras cercanas, aunque ya se había acostumbrado hace un mes, y desde entonces se volvieron inseparables. Ayame: Oh, si, todavía no le he preguntado cual era la comida preferida de Karline, y la de Eren. Tengo tanta curiosidad por saber que le gustan esos dos, ¿tu no, Loussie? Ella dudo un poco en que responder. Ella no era tan sociable con otras personas excepto con Ayame, y eso era suficiente, aunque Ayame también sentía interés por la capitana de artes marciales y por ese chico castaño, que no le agradaba un poco. No quería ni saber que le gustaba ese chico. Loussie: No se, tal vez vayamos a preguntarle más tarde. (respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa) La chica rubia miro un poco confusa por la actitud de su amiga pero no dijo nada y el almuerzo continuo. Entonces, de repente, desde las afueras, el alma con el cuerpo de Eren da un enorme salto y se asoma por la ventana de la clase, llamando la atención de todos. Todos se asustaron al ver al chico castaño y ojos verdes asomarse por la ventana desde afuera, y este solo sonreía a ellos. Eren: Hola, chicos. (saludo de manera un poco alegre) Disculpad por la interrupción, pero ¿este es el aula cuatro? En otro lugar cercano El joven Schattenkrieger iba cargando con su Schwarzt hacia un Darkvaesner de tipo anormal y con un brinco aparece en su frente, blandiendo la hoja por todo su cuerpo, derrotándolo al instante. De pronto desaparece por completo, terminando con la amenaza. Haruka: Bien hecho. (felicito mientras se acercaba a él) El joven guerrero no dijo nada y se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, llamando la atención de la ex guerrera. Haruka: ¿Ocurre algo? El finamente le mira a ella con una expresión un poco tensa en él antes de responder. Eren: Creo que tengo un mal presentimiento. Regresemos de inmediato al insti. El empezó a correr fuera del campo sin pensarlo 3 veces, dejando a una confusa y perpleja Haruka, quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Haruka: ¡Oye, espera! (dijo también persiguiendo) Clase Todos los estudiantes de la clase C miraron totalmente flipados y asustados por la extraña aparición de Eren en medio de la ventana si todavía estaba afuera. Todo el mundo se estaban haciendo preguntas de como pudo haber llegado hasta allí como si hubiera saltado y volando. Loussie: ¿P-pero tu como has llegado hasta aquí? Eren: ¿Que cómo lo he echo? ¿No lo has visto? He saltado hasta aquí. (explico amablemente) Sin embargo, eso no convenció a la chica de tez trigueña y pecas, quien tenía una pose defensiva con Ayame detrás protegiendo. Muchos chicos continuaron haciendo comentarios y preguntas sobre como llego él hasta aquí en un instante, mientras él sonreía como un niño al tener toda la atención hacia él. Alma intrusa (en su mente:) Todos los chicos Y chicas de la clase tienen los ojos clavados en mí. Todos deben estar pensando que soy increíble. Me pasaría la vida así. Luego se centro en todas las chicas que había como las veía tan sexys, y eso le gusto mucho. Alma intrusa (en su mente:) Pero hombre, las chicas de esta clase son tan sexys. Cada uno está por encima de la media. (comento mientras sus ojos escaneaba a cada una de ellas) Y yo llevando tanto tiempo encerrado que... Entonces se detuvo de golpe cuando vio los enormes pechos de Ayame, como la más grande de todas, y no pudo evitar gritar de alegría. Alma modificada (en su mente:) ¡El premio gordooo! De repente, Eren estaba posado de cuclillas en una mesa frente a una confusa Ayame, como una de esas escenas de romance. Alma intrusa: Un placer conocerte, hermosa jovencita. ¿Te importaría decirme tu nombre? (pregunto cortes antes de coger una mano y la beso) Todas gritaron sorprendidas y boquiabiertos al ver la escena que acababa de hacer el chico castaño, que era considerado como un poco social y poco malhumorado de la clase, y no se habían esperado de él. El infierno estaba a punto de explotar. Hablando del infierno... Marcas de rabia aparecieron en el pelo de la chica de tez trigueña, a medida a que su cara se enmarcaba en una expresión de pura rabia al ver como un pervertido se atrevió de cogerle de la mano a su querida Ayame y encima la beso sin pensarlo 3 veces. Loussie: ¡Temeraa! ¿¡Cómo te atreviste hacer eso a mi kawari no Ayame!? Ella cargo hacia él como un toro con la intención de darle la mayor paliza de su vida, pero el tuvo mejores reflejos y salto hacia la mesa del profesor, poniéndose asalgo. El no se dejo llevar por la rabia de ella. Alma intrusa: Pero, ¿de donde ha salido está? Que manía. (dijo sarcástico) Loussie: ¿¡Cómo!? (pregunto aún con rabia y ofendida) Alma intrusa: Digo que parece que eres la única que no es bella en el grupo. Ella se quedo sin habla durante un momento, mientras las demás chicas gritaron de nuevo perplejas y aterradas de nuevo. El verdadero infierno se va a desatar. Afuera Eren iba corriendo a toda prisa por la cera, acercándose al instituto con Haruka detrás siguiéndole. Desde hace un momento no paro de tener un mal presagio el joven guerrero sobre como le ira en su clase con esa alma tomando su cuerpo en sus tareas de instituto. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo exactamente pero si que sabía que era malo y quiso asegurarse de que todo iría bien allí. Haruka: ¿Estas seguro de que quieres volver? (pregunto no muy convencida de la situación) Eren: Desde luego. Desde hace un minuto no he parado de tener un mal presentimiento allí dentro. Haruka: No creo que pase nada. Estoy segura que estaría haciendo un buen trabajo. Eren: Pues yo no me fío, ya te dije- Entonces fue interrumpido cuando escucho los gritos alarmados de pánico procedentes de su clase del segundo piso y también vieron como una silla es lanzada con fuerza por la ventana. Haruka: Pues parece que tenías razón. Eren: Te lo dije. Clase En medio del infierno, Loussie coge un pupitre con sus manos, su cara luciendo enfurecida como un demonio con vista hacia el que se atrevió a ofenderla. Todos los chicos y chicas suplicaron que se tranquilizara, pero ella hizo caso omiso a todos y solo se concentro en el chico de ojos esmeralda, quien estaba mirando sin temor. Loussie: Desgraciado, ¡muere! (grito antes de lanzar el pupitre) El alma esquivo la mesa, saltando hacia la mesa del profesor sin recibir ningún daño y siguió mirando de manera sarcástica a la chica bestia. Alma intrusa: Menuda bestia estas echa. Pareces un gorila. Ella cogió otro pupitre y cargo de nuevo hacia él, solo para volver a evadirlo, saltando y se poso encima de la punta de la pata, sorprendiendo a todos y luego dio otro salto para aterrizar en la cara de ella y luego dio otro salto para descender a otro pupitre. Todos quedaron totalmente flipados por la acción que habían hecho el estudiante castaño y no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Estudiante: Tío, tu practicas kung-fu o algo? El solo le responde con una sonrisa y levantando el pulgar de su mano. Luego fijo su atención hacia una cabreada Loussie, quien no paraba de darle una mirada asesina a él, y este no se dejo intimidar. Alma intrusa: Mira, ¿que tal si lo dejamos por ahora, eh? No quiero jugar más contigo. Esto cabreo aún más a ella y cargo de nuevo hacia él, solo para volver a evadirlo, saltando de nuevo sobre ella y volver a la mesa. Todos jadearon de sorpresa de nuevo al ver las increíbles habilidades del joven Krieger, pareciendo de que no se trataba de un humano normal. Entonces, de repente la puerta de la clase se abre, revelando a Haruka. Haruka: ¡Basta! (interrumpió a ambos) Los 2 se fijaron en la recién llegada y el alma intrusa se encogió de miedo y en el temor. Haruka: Tu vas as a venir conmigo, ahora. (dijo al alma intrusa) Sin nada que hacer contra ella, el alma con el cuerpo de Eren corrió hacia la ventana para huir, pero la ex guerrera ya tenía previsto esto. Haruka: ¡Ahora, Eren! El joven Schattenkrieger aparece de un salto hacia la ventana y se pone frente a su cuerpo, bloqueando la única vía libre de escape. Eren: Venga, no tienes escapatoria. El alma miro temeroso al verdadero dueño del cuerpo que había poseído y sería arriesgado enfrentarse a alguien armado como un Schattenkrieger. El miro hacia atrás para ver a Haruka, también bloqueando su otra salida de escape, y también era arriesgado enfrentarse a ella para escapar a pesar de no estar armado como él. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que se dejara atrapar tan fácilmente. Sonriendo un poco, realizo una patada giratoria, que el había predicho para evadirlo, aunque se había quedado un poco sorprendido al ver que pudo realizar bien la técnica. Luego hizo una patada alta, que el mismo bloqueo. Aquella pierna voló por el aire más rápido de lo que nadie podía anticipar. Cualquiera que no tenga el nombre de Eren o Karline. Vio la patada alta y se apoyó en su antebrazo izquierdo. Cuando golpeó su brazo, se movió en sintonía con el ataque para reducir el impacto. El rodó a través de la tierra, se recuperó, y retrocedió, frotando su brazo. Aquel golpe fue más fuerte, incluso para el propio Eren podría realizar en su combate contra Karline, incluso para un espíritu le podría afectar como un humano, que terminaría fracturado. Eren: ¿Pero qué...? El no tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando otra patada vio volar y tuvo que defenderse con su otro brazo derecho, absorbiendo el impacto. Entre tanto, Haruka quedo impresionado por las habilidades del alma del cuerpo de Eren de realizar esos movimientos que parecía inhumanos, y eso no era normal en un alma sustituta. De nuevo, el alma intrusa hizo otra patada giratoria, pero de nuevo el joven guerrero evadió las patada y atrapo una sin problemas. Entonces, utilizo una pierna libre para saltar, y ya en el aire, golpeo con la suela del pie en el pecho de Eren, enviándolo a afuera. Haruka se quedo más sorprendida por lo que hizo el alma intrusa en el cuerpo de Eren, sobre todo los demás alumnos, quienes solo miraron que estaba golpeando al aire sin nadie que viera. Estudiante: ¿Que hace? ¿Esta luchando solo? Loussie, arta de estar mirando como una idiota cargo de nuevo hacia el castaño, quien no prestaba atención a ella con la oportunidad de darle la mayor paliza. Haruka: ¡No, espera! Ayame: ¡Loussie! El alma se percato de la presencia de la chica gorila, y decidió dar una lección para demostrar quien mandaba. El salto e hizo un movimiento karateka que golpeo a la chica en la barriga y la mando a volar a pocos metros fuera de la clase y fue a parar a otra, quedando totalmente K.O. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como alguien pudo enviar volando a una persona a pocos metros de aquí de una sola patada, incluso parecía que la capitana de artes marciales podía hacer eso. Eren, quien estaba flotando en el aire, vio lo que ocurrió y también se había quedado perplejo por lo que vio. Eren: Masaka... Entonces, el alma intrusa sonrió con burla a los sorprendidos y se dirigió hacia la ventana, y no dudo en saltar a una altura de 10 metros, sorprendiendo a Eren, quien lo vio descender sin problemas al suelo, dejándolo congelado sin tiempo de reaccionar cuando empezó a correr a una velocidad sobrehumana fuera del campo. . . . ¿Pero que...? Hasta Haruka estaba más perpleja aún por las capacidades que pudo influir el alma en el cuerpo de Eren, pero no quedaba duda alguna de quien se trataba. Haruka: Es casi imposible, pero no hay duda... se trata de un alma modificada... Eren descendió al suelo, y Haruka empezó a reunirse con él abajo saliendo de la clase, ignorando a la gente de aquí, quienes aún estaban aterrados por lo que acababa de pasar aquí como si vivieran una pesadilla de locos. Haruka paso por la otra clase donde fue a parar el cuerpo inconsciente de Loussie, quien estaba siendo atendida por los demás estudiantes y el profesor. Ella bajo el ultimo escalón y se reunió con Eren hay abajo, en el patio, quien le estaba esperando. Eren: ¡Haruka! Haruka: ¿Estas bien? Eren: Sí, pero... (empezó mirando al frente) ¿Que era eso? (pregunto con un tono tembloroso en la voz) ¿Por qué...? Haruka: Eso no importa. (dijo interrumpiendo) Tenemos que alcanzarlo cuanto antes. El asiente y ambos empezaron a correr fuera del patio en busca del alma intrusa que había causado tanto lío. Sin notarlo ellos, Ayame fue la única que se asomo por la ventana, aunque no se sabía si podía ver a Eren en estado espiritual de Schattenkrieger, pero no dejaba de mirar de forma solemne hacia la vista. Estudiante femenino: Eh, Ayame, ayudame a cargar con Loussie a la enfermería. Ayame: ¡Voy! Con eso, ella se va a ayudar a sus compañeros, dejando lo que había visto antes. Un rato después Eren: ¡Oh, mierda! Pasando unos minutos después de que salieran del instituto en persecución al alma intrusa, trataron de buscarlo por el camino por donde haya salido y preguntando a la gente que haya pasado si lo habían visto venir. Algunos respondieron que si y otros que no, quedando perdidos de momento. El ultimo que avisto verlo, indico que se dirigía hacia una fabrica abandonada allí cerca, pero cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba totalmente vació, sin ningún rastro de él. Lo que es peor aún. Eren ya había empezado a perder la paciencia. Eren: ¿¡Cómo es posible que me haya perdido de vista a mi mismo!? (pregunto enojado a nadie concreto) Haruka: Tranquilizate, ya veras que lo encontraremos pronto. Eren: ¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice después de lo que a ocurrido!? (espeto volviéndose hacia ella) Para empezar, tu eres el que me has traído eso e insistitste en que me tragara eso, ¿Tu sabias que esto iba a ocurrir? Haruka: ¡Claro que no lo sabía! (se defendió usando su tono alto, aunque no como Eren) Todo esto fue un error, no sabía que esto iba a ocurrir. Eren: Pues más vale que arregles ese error, ¿no has visto lo que ha echo en la clase? (dijo entrando en pánico) Yo... digo él, ese cabrón que lleva mi cuerpo le dio una patada a Loussie y cogió a Ayame y... y... y... (se detuvo sin creer lo que había hecho) Haruka: Solo las beso, nada más. (termino la frase sin problemas) Eren: ¡Aaaah! ¡No vuelvas a decirlo! (grito alarmado con la cara sonrojada por el pensamiento erótico) ¡No quiero ni recordarlo! Sin embargo, la ex guerrera no compartió los puntos de vista con su sustituto. Haruka: No se de que te quejas. Un beso es como un saludo que se utiliza hoy en día. Eren: ¿¡A sí!? ¿Y en tu mundo, tu gente se saludan de esa forma, incluido tu hermano? Haruka: ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas de él!? (pregunto con rabia) ¡No hables de él nunca! Tras esta ridícula discusión, el joven castaño fue el primero en terminar pronto, y ya con el temperamento disminuido, el se acerco para pedir respuestas con paciencia. Eren: Bien, ya que hemos terminado, ¿te importaría decirme que era esa cosa? Ella se quedo en silencio durante un momento antes de responder. Haruka: Se le llama Alma modificada. Verás, hace tiempo en el Geistdelige, se puso en marcha un proyecto de soldados de avanzadilla conocido como Speerspitze. Eren: Speerspitze... Haruka: Sí... Consistía en la creación de un alma artificial que luego se introducía en el cuerpo de un cadaver y así se formaban esos soldados de avanzadillas listos para enfrentarse a los Darkvaesners. Aquello sonó bastante absurdo. Aquellos soldados fueron dotados más o menos las características de un guerrero Geseiger pudiera hacer, como super velocidad, super fuerza, ignorantes al dolor y al cansancio, tal como presenciaste en la clase. Eren grabo toda la información en su cabeza, y ahora entendió lo que era esa cosa, pero había algo más que no pudo entender. Eren: Espera, vosotros los habéis creado por vuestra propia conveniencia y ahora vais a matarlos por la misma razón. (aclaro sin estar de acuerdo con esto) Haruka: Sí, eso es lo que pasa. (respondió sin problemas) Eren: ¿¡Y eso te parece bien!? (pregunto con rabia en su voz) Mira que- Haruka: ¡Lo que me parece a mi no me importa si está bien o no! (contraataco con su tono) Hay que destruir a las almas modificadas. Esa es la ley de nuestro mundo. Y no lo olvides... las reglas sirven para protegerles a ti y a las almas, ¿te ha quedado claro? (pregunto con indiferencia) Eren: Yo no lo entiendo... (hablo en voz baja) Ella volteo para mirar al castaño, quien ahora lucía con una mirada de indiferencia. Eren: ¿De que se supone que debemos proteger las almas de quien? Ella lo miro de forma confusa, sin entender de que estaba hablando. Eren: Dime, ¿de quien exactamente debemos protegerlas? Haruka: ¿De que estas hablando? (pregunto confusa) Eren: Decías que nuestro deber es salvarlo de ser devorados por los Darkvaesners, pero ahora ¿dices que debemos protegerlos solo porque existen esas almas? Haruka: ¿Es que no lo has visto? (protesto ella) Esa cosa acaba de hacer daño a tus amigas. Eren: ¡Ya lo se! A lo que me refería es que lo único en que pensaba era en sobrevivir. Vosotros lo habéis creado incluso sin tener en cuenta de que harían daño a la gente, pero no es así. ¡Yo no creo que sea tan perjudicial para ser destruido así como así! Con esas palabras, el dio un gran brinco y atravesó las paredes del almacén, saliendo al exterior, dejando a Haruka sola. Haruka: ¡E-espera! Ella se quedo hay por unos instantes, recuperándose del tono utilizado de él y luego salió a afuera para buscarlo. Ya, afuera, el joven Schattenkrieger corrió a gran velocidad por las carreteras sin temor a los coches, aún perturbado por lo de antes, aunque luego se concentro en el pobre ser que huye por su supervivencia. El pensaba en la historia de su creación y como iba terminar su existencia nada más comenzar. Le crearon porque si, y lo iban a matar porque si. El sobrevivió por pura obstinación, y por fin tiene un cuerpo propio. Y este momento debe de estar huyendo. Eren (en su mente:) Como debería sentirse ahora... En otro lugar Totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos del propio Eren sobre el estado en que se encuentra el alma modificada, este ya había empezado a brincar y reírse como un niño disfrutando en la carretera, llamando la atención del mundo, quienes veía como un joven estudiante de ojos castaño saltaba a una gran altura de 5 metros, mientras este gritaba de alegría. Alma modificada: Yayyy! ¡Esto es muy divertido! Mucha gente miraba demasiado tensos y flipados como el adolescente castaño continuaba brincando por la calles a una altura sobrehumana y divirtiéndose a la vez como una de esas series de comedia. Alma modificada: Todos me miran sorprendidos. El desciende al suelo a la vez que toma impulso para volver a brincar de nuevo a gran altura. Alma modificada: ¡Amigo, esto es la hostia!! ¡Yujuuu! El fue a para de nuevo en el suelo y brinco de nuevo para llegar a una barandilla de un tejado. El camino sin problemas por la barra de hierro, divirtiéndose aún. Alma modificada: ¡He oído que había otras almas modificadas tienen más poderes... ¡Pero ME ENCANTA tener un poder que atrapa los ojos de la gente! ¡Arriba! ¡Yujuu! El dio otro gran salto y fue a parar al patio de un colegio para niños de primaria. El vio 3 pequeñas figuras reunidas en un rincón y tenía curiosidad de que hacían allí solos. Alma modifica: Me pregunto que estarán haciendo esos. Para satisfacer su curiosidad, descendió hacia un pequeño cobertizo sin hacer ruido para que no les escuchara las figuras, siendo 3 niños, uno jugando con una game boy. Niño 1: Paso de gimnasia. Es un rollo total. (dijo con sarcasmo) Niño 2: Si, la verdad es mejor saltarsela. Mientras seguían jugando, se escucha una explosión, siendo la partida del primero en perder. Niño 1: ¡Mi maldito chico volvió a perder! Lucha como te digo. (regaño) ¿¡Quien crees que te creo!? Niño 2: ¿Por qué no lo borras? Al oír eso, el alma con el cuerpo de Eren gimió perplejo por lo que dijo y esto le trajo malos recuerdos. Niño 1: Tienes razón. Si no obedece las ordenes de su dueño... pues que se muera. Algo se rompió en la mente del alma como escucho esa frase "que se muera" como si no le importaba para nada la vida de su propia creación. Tal como sus propios creadores del Geistdelige, quienes le crearon a el y los suyos para su beneficio y planearon deshacerse por la misma razón. Niño 1: Me are uno mejor. Jajajaja. (rió con malicia) De repente, la sangre empezó a hervirle como sus ojos se estrecharon de pura ira y el agarre de sus manos sobre la barandilla eran lo suficientemente fuertes para doblarlos. Entonces el bajo hacia el suelo, a unas par de yardas sobre los niños, quienes notaron su presencia y no era nada bueno. Niño 1: ¿Q-quien eres tu? (pregunto asustado) Ellos vieron al chico con la cabeza gacha sin mostrar sus ojos, y un extraño ambiente de aire empezó a emerger de su cuerpo. El empezó a jadear como una fiera a medida que mostraba un aura aterradora a los niños. Entonces levanto un pie en alto y lo bajo con todas sus fuerzas hacia los niños con la intención de aplastarlos, pero de repente apareció en frente Eren, quien bloqueo la patada con sus brazos cruzados. El alma se sorprendió al volver a ver al dueño del cuerpo que poseyó y retrocedió a pocos metros. Ahora los 2 Erens se miraron unos a otros empezando el siguiente combate. Fin del capitulo